


Love Rivals

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, love rivals, marinette being analytical, other characters are mentioned in this fic but don't play a big role so I didn't tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette learns of an unbelievable piece of personal information about Adrien.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Love Rivals.)





	Love Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was way too hard for me and I've been procrastinating on it as a result. I hope that it came out okay.

Marinette couldn't believe it.

At first, she had thought Adrien didn't like anyone in particular. He had been homeschooled his whole life and all he had wanted was to make friends. It made perfect sense that he would want "bros before hoes."

Still, she had carefully observed and analyzed to see if he had fallen for anybody in her class.

It had been obvious from the get-go that he didn't like Chloé as anything more than a friend with how he made faces at her advances. So that was a huge relief.

It was clear he didn't like Lila, as she turned out to be a dirty liar—totally unsuited for the pure, sweet, innocent sunshine boy. Not that he would ever say anything like that, of course.

It also didn't seem like he held any interest for any other the girls in the class, as he barely even interacted with them. Another huge relief on Marinette's part. She liked the other girls and they were all rooting for her romance with her crush anyway.

For a length of time, she had thought Adrien liked Kagami. After all, Adrien had essentially asked Marinette to help him on his date with the fencer girl. But nothing ever seemed to blossom from that. They seemed to continue on as friends and fellow fencer mates.

Still, there was not really any way to tell for sure, so Marinette had asked Alya to get Nino to try and weed out the details of Adrien's love life from the boy himself.

Apparently, he had denied any romance between him and Kagami, saying that they were better as friends.

Nino had asked if there was anyone else, but Adrien had told him there wasn't.

After much begging and bribery on Alya's part for Marinette's sake, she managed to convince Nino to keep at it—to keep prying into Adrien's heart to see where it belonged.

Marinette had not realized this had continued after the first time. So she was surprised when she found out from Alya (via Nino) that Adrien did, in fact, have a small crush on someone.

But it wasn't a regular crush.

Oh no, it was— _quite shockingly_ —a celebrity crush. However, Adrien had apparently claimed to like her for who she was as a person and not for her reputation, which was pretty bizarre and shocking in itself.

But the most shocking part of all of it was _who_ it was.

Marinette's love rival, of all of the people in the entire universe, was _Ladybug_ —or, in other words, Marinette's alter ego!

Which left Marinette in total and utter confusion with how to proceed.

With Kagami, she was happy to step down and simply keep Adrien as her friend (despite her girl friends' mighty protests).

But with Ladybug? Stepping down did not really make sense, seeing as Adrien could never be with Ladybug. Ladybug was a superhero and could put Adrien in a lot of danger.

 _No._ No matter how much she loved Adrien, she could never _ever_ put him in that kind of danger.

But as Marinette... well, she could definitely be with him. The problem was that Adrien didn't know she was Ladybug. And, unfortunately, she couldn't tell him for the sake of his safety.

Which left her with the option of competing with herself for his love. She needed to make Adrien fall for her civilian self somehow. This seemed nearly impossible to her.

But the more deeply she thought about it, the more she realized it must be possible. If he really did fall for who Ladybug was as a person (as he so claimed), then he could fall for Marinette—who _is_ Ladybug as a person.

All of this newfound knowledge lead Marinette to the idea of a new mission:

Operation MAFILWEL; i.e., Make Adrien Fall In Love With Everyday Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this probably isn't very good, but I really didn't want to go with the Luka vs. Adrien or Marinette vs. Kagami rivalries for various reasons. And I just couldn't get the idea of Marinette being her own rival out of my head soooooo... yeah.
> 
> Well if anyone happens to like this, I would be very surprised and flattered. If not, I totally understand. My writing is probably getting worse as the days go by. And for that, I am very sorry. I really want to complete this series, though (I'm stubborn/competitive like that lol).
> 
> Anyway, I'm always eternally grateful and overjoyed when I see comments and/or kudos, so I hope you will leave some if you somehow liked this drabble! ❤


End file.
